


can i be the one you always need? (do you need me?)

by cuddlefuck (ghstgrrl)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, More tags to be added, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstgrrl/pseuds/cuddlefuck
Summary: Jihoon sighs. Leave it to Mingyu to bring home a stranger in the middle of winter and tell him to make himself comfortable without even mentioning it to his husband.ORJihoon and Mingyu are married and Mingyu is far too nice for his own good. Also sex.





	can i be the one you always need? (do you need me?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is tbh I'm mostly just distracting myself from stories by writing this. 
> 
> This will probably be updated very slowly idk 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (I don't know own Seventeen and this is all completely fiction)

The house is dark when Jihoon finally walks through the front door. He toes off his shoes and quietly sets his keys down on the table beside the coat rack. He slinks out of his expensive winter jacket, hangs it on an empty hook and sighs as he undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. Most of his luggage is still in the backseat of his rental car, along with his messenger bag full of Very Important Papers and the mounds of fast food wrappers and empty coffee cups he had acquired over the twelve hour drive home. He'll deal with all that later.

For right now, he just wants to wash the used car smell off and kiss his husband.

Jihoon was meant to arrive home yesterday at noon but his flight had been delayed twice before being canceled all together. The earliest flight back was three days from now and Jihoon had already been gone a week and a half. He missed his bed and his shower head with the massage setting and his hidden stash of candy. But mostly he just missed Mingyu. So he rented a car, plugged his home address into the GPS and set off on a very long drive.

Jihoon slips on his house slippers and continues to unbutton his dress shirt as he makes his way through the house, his first destination being the bedroom he shares with Mingyu. He keeps the lights off and his foot steps quiet as he wines his way through their living room and up the stairs, passed the hall lined with guest rooms and Jihoon’s home office until he reaches their bedroom door.

Jihoon pushes inside and all the tension drains out of him as he spots Mingyu sprawled out in the middle of their king size bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and snoring softly. He's wearing one of his oversized university sweaters and a pair of soft gray sweatpants. He looks soft and beautiful and content. Jihoon missed him so much.

Jihoon pushes his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and drops it to the floor before quickly doing the same with his dress slacks. He climbs onto the bed in nothing but his briefs and curls himself around Mingyu’s long body. Kissing the nape of his neck, he whispers, "I’m home Gyu, I missed you," and promptly falls asleep.

 

////

 

The sky is gray and dull when Jihoon wakes up. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and whines low in his throat. He's not ready to wake up, he's still so tired. He pulls the blanket up and over his head to block out the dull light streaming in through the window and attempts to pull Mingyu’s body closer to his. only to find Mingyu’s spot beside him cold and empty. Jihoon huffs, frustrated and groggy. He hasn't seen his husband in days, he just wants to snuggle him until all the anxiety of deadlines and dealing with too many demanding people is drained from his bones.

He's been doing this job since he was in his early 20's but he doesn't think he'll ever get used to the networking that comes along with it. Jihoon doesn't like people, he doesn't know how to deal with crowds of snooty record execs and over privileged popular musicians who have only a third of the talent the underground artist Jihoon grew up with do. He hates forcing a polite smile and half hearted praise at business functions on behalf of his company. He hates it. But he loves his job so he deals with it and he has Mingyu for when it all gets to be too much.

Jihoon splays his hands over his bare stomach and deflates a little when he can't get comfortable enough to fall back to sleep. With a frustrated groan he sticks his head out from under the blankets and glares at the meek rays of sun shining into the room. He feels around the side table for his phone before remembering he never took it out of his jacket pocket. Jihoon’s face twists up as if in pain and then falls into a small pout. The world is against him today, he decides.

 

////

 

The hardwood floors of the hallway are cold against Jihoon’s bare feet and he hisses as he makes his way down to the front door in search of his phone in nothing but his briefs. Momentarily, he wishes he and Mingyu had decided on a much smaller house with less space between their bedroom and the front door.

He's just passing the kitchen, almost to his destination where his phone is still tucked into the pocket of his jacket when he hears a crash. Jihoon snaps his head towards the kitchen. His face twisting up in confusion as he spots a boy he doesn't know. He's in a pair of Mingyu’s sweatpants, they’re slung low on his hips, his bare chest is toned and broad. He looks just as shocked to see Jihoon frozen between the lounge area and the kitchen island he's standing beside.

Jihoon is about to ask who the boy is and why he's in their house when he hears the downstairs bathroom door open and Mingyu squeak, "Oh shit."

Jihoon, alarmed by Mingyu’s reaction, turns on his heel and stalks toward his husband. He crowds Mingyu against the hallway wall and glares at him.

"What the fuck is going on Mingyu?" he growls, his voice rough from sleep. Mingyu visibly shrinks at the sound.

"It's really not what it looks like, hyung," Mingyu’s voice is small and pleading.

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"It was snowing. He – he was sleeping in an alley, Jihoon. I couldn't just _leave_ him there," Mingyu reasons, his eyes wide.

Jihoon stares hard at Mingyu for a moment, then over his shoulder at the boy dressed in his husbands pants, standing in their kitchen, looking confused and terrified.

Jihoon sighs. Leave it to Mingyu to bring home a homeless stranger in the middle of winter and tell him to make himself comfortable without even mentioning it to his husband.

Jihoon deflates, backing away from where he's crowded Mingyu against the wall and hangs his head.

"I would never cheat on you, Jihoon. how could you even think that?" Mingyu says, his voice low and full of so much conviction it makes Jihoon grimace.

Mingyu looks him up and down, gaze furious and shakes his head before turning on his heel and heading toward the stairs.

"Gyu, please, I'm sorry," Jihoon calls after him. All he gets in response is their bedroom door slamming shut.

Without a word, Jihoon retrieves his phone and a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and stalks off towards the back patio.

 

////

 

Jihoon is sitting atop the kitchen island in a pair of dirty sweatpants with a can of whipped cream in his hand when Mingyu finally emerges from their bedroom.

His eyes are rimmed red and he's still wearing his university sweater as he stumbles into the kitchen. The sleeves are long and balled into his fists as he looks over at Jihoon, his mouth pulled into a pretty pout.

The sky is dark outside and Jihoon can hear his stomach rumble from where he's leaning against the counter top opposite Jihoon.

Jihoon frowns and offers him the can of whipped cream. Mingyu scoots closer so he's standing between Jihoon’s parted knees, tilts his head back a bit and opens his mouth.

Jihoon places the nozzle between his husband's lips and presses down as whipped cream fills his mouth. Jihoon tips his head back and does the same.

"You should eat some real food hyung," Mingyu says after they've passed the can between them a few times. He places his hands on Jihoon’s thighs and gives him a tight smile.

"This is real food Gyu," Jihoon teases but places the can down beside him. He interlocks his fingers with Mingyu’s.

"I’m so sorry, Mingyu," Jihoon whispers.

"I know, Jihoon. I should have told you about Junhui before you came home. But you have to trust me and trust that I would never do something like that to you," Mingyu’s voice is scratchy and nasally, like he spent the day crying. Jihoon feels like a dick.

"I know you'd never cheat," Jihoon hangs his head, "I know that. I just wasn't expecting to find a stranger in my kitchen, wearing my husband's clothes when I woke up this morning and it just," he pauses, sighs, "it took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry for not telling you the second he got here," Mingyu squeezes Jihoon’s fingers, soothes his thumb over the knobby knuckles.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst," Jihoon raises their linked hands and brushes his lips over Mingyu’s knuckles before pulling him forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. Mingyu smiles into the kiss, wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

"While we're apologizing and forgiving and all that," Mingyu says, "I uh, I may have eaten all of your candy."

 

////

 

Jihoon has three fingers, knuckle deep in Mingyu’s ass when there's a soft knock on their bedroom door. Mingyu is too blissed out to notice and Jihoon has no intention of answering it before he's made Mingyu cum at least twice.

Mingyu moans loud and unabashed, his chest heaving as a sheen of sweat clings to his tan skin and pools in the hollows of his collarbones. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink, streaked with tears and Jihoon’s steadily drying cum. Mingyu had let Jihoon pin him against the kitchen counter and fuck his throat as an apology for eating all of his candy. Now he's babbling and begging incoherently, grinding his ass down on Jihoon’s fingers while Jihoon thrusts them up into him hard.

"What do you need baby?" Jihoon leans over Mingyu’s pliant body and rasps into his ear. Mingyu shudders and ruts down on Jihoon’s fingers more frantically.

"Use your words Gyu," Jihoon says, pulls Mingyu’s ear lobe between his teeth, nibbles gently.

"Your cock, need your cock hyung," Mingyu whines. His hands are fisted in the sheets as he thrashes and pushes down against Jihoon’s fingers.

Jihoon smirks, kisses his cheek and whispers, "Want hyung to fuck you baby?"

Mingyu nods vehemently, "Yes, please hyung, fuck me."

Jihoon withdraws his fingers, watches as Mingyu clenches around nothing and whines at the sudden emptiness. Jihoon positions himself between Mingyu’s spread thighs, angles the tip of his cock against Mingyu’s hole.

"Mmm I missed you so much baby. Missed fucking your pretty little ass," Jihoon murmurs, kisses along Mingyu’s jaw as he whines and uses his legs to try to pull Jihoon closer.

Jihoon grabs hold of Mingyu’s ankles, places them over his shoulders and pushes inside Mingyu slowly. Mingyu’s ass swallows him up and they both groan when Jihoon’s bottomed out.

Jihoon pulls out slowly, teasingly and just as he's about to thrust back in hard, to give Mingyu what he's been missing for the last week and a half –

There's another knock on the door, much louder this time and followed by a choked voice calling out, "Mingyu?"

Jihoon resigns to ignore the person on the other side of their door and makes to thrust back into Mingyu.

But Mingyu has other plans and pushes softly against Jihoon’s chest until he ceases his movement. Jihoon stares at him dumbfounded, his cock still hard, the tip still being squeezed by Mingyu’s ass.

Mingyu gives him a shaky smile and says, "Gimme me a minute, hyung. I'm just gonna see what Junhui needs," and he slides out from beneath Jihoon, wraps their comforter around his naked body and waddles to the door.

He cracks it open and Jihoon is still staring at the spot where his husband used to be.

"I'm really sorry Mingyu. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Jihoon hears Junhui whisper.

"It's okay Junnie, don't worry about it," Mingyu replies softly, "What's up?"

"I uh, I can't get the shower in the guest bathroom to work. I think it's stuck again?" Junhui sounds sheepish and Jihoon imagines he's rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh right. Just give me a second, I'll come help," Mingyu sounds fond. Jihoon is still dumbfounded.

Mingyu closes the door softly and begins dressing himself in his briefs and big university sweater. He kisses the corner of Jihoon’s mouth and says, "I'll be right back, hyung. Don't start without me."

He waltzes out of the room and Jihoon stares with his mouth agape as the door shuts slowly behind him.

His husband just walked out on him. In the middle of sex. To go help some homeless kid sleeping in one of their guest rooms.

What the fuck is happening.

  
////

  
When Mingyu comes back, 25 minutes later, Jihoon pretends to be asleep with the blankets pulled over his head and all the lights off. Mingyu slides in beside him, rubs soothing circles into his back and kisses his bare shoulder.

"I’m sorry hyung," Mingyu whispers, his voice so small it makes Jihoon want to gather him up in his arms and kiss him until their both dizzy.

He doesn't do that though. Just fakes a snore and curls the blanket tighter around himself. Mingyu sighs, the puff of breath fanning over Jihoon’s shoulder and wraps his arm around Jihoon’s waist, settles in to fall asleep.

Jihoon lies awake for hours after Mingyu passes out, running his fingers over his husband's exposed skin and worrying his own bottom lip between his teeth as he overthinks.

 

////

  
Jihoon wakes up flat on his back with his cock in Mingyu’s mouth. 

He stretches his arms above his head and moans when he lifts his head and his eyes meet Mingyu’s. Mingyu hums and Jihoon’s eyes roll back.

"Good morning hyung," Mingyu says, voice raspy, as he strokes Jihoon’s cock. 

"Good morning Gyu," Jihoon replies, stroking his thumb along Mingyu’s jaw briefly before fisting his hand in Mingyu’s hair and forcing him to take the entirety of Jihoon’s cock in his mouth. He ruts up when it hits the back of Mingyu’s throat and pushes his husband's head down even harder.

Mingyu braces his elbows down against the mattress and lets Jihoon fuck up hard into his mouth until he's light headed and gasping.

Jihoon cums with his cock pushed against the back of Mingyu’s throat and smirks when Mingyu’s whines about not getting to taste any of his cum.

He kisses Mingyu’s swollen lips softly, soothes the aching in his scalp by gently running his fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

"You wanna cum baby?" Jihoon asks sweetly. Mingyu pouts and nods his affirmation.

"I wanna see you do it without using your hands. Can you do that for me baby?" Jihoon fake pouts back, breaks out into a smile when Mingyu whines and nods again.

Mingyu lies on his back, spreads his legs and begins feeling around for the lube to slick his fingers up.

Jihoon clicks his tongue.

"I said without your hands, Mingyu. Weren't you listening to hyung?"

Mingyu whines again and desperately wracks his brain for a method that'll make him cum without his hands. He grabs a pillow, folds it in half and begins to rut against it.

The friction of the pillow case against his bare cock has him moaning in relief and he begins to rut against it faster.

Jihoon lights a cigarette and watches as Mingyu fucks against the folded pillow, his body covered in sweat and blotchy red from the exertion. Jihoon holds his cigarette between his teeth and leans forward to pinch and pull at Mingyu’s nipples. Mingyu sobs and falls forward, curling into himself as the friction on his cock and abuse Jihoon inflicts on his nipples has pleasure spiking up his spine and pulling tight in his tummy.

"That's it baby, wanna see you make a mess of yourself for me," Jihoon says, cigarette still between his teeth, "just for me."

Jihoon twists his right nipple hard and Mingyu cums with a sob all over his pillow. Jihoon gathers the cum from his cock and the soiled pillowcase on his fingers and pushes them into Mingyu’s mouth.

"Gotta make sure you clean up after yourself," he says and pulls his cigarette out and crashes his mouth into Mingyu’s, sucking the taste of cum from his husband’s tongue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue???


End file.
